Fast Five's Most Wanted
by Forsaken x Warrior
Summary: Perizada O'Conner is a single mother of two after her lover was killed by Johnny Tran. She didn't have contact with her older brother for years until he invited her to Rio for a final heist. She didn't think anything would come out of it besides money and reuniting with her family. How wrong she was. Han/OC T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

"So, you expect me to drop everything and go to Brazil?" I asked into the phone in my left hand. I reached down and took a marker away from one of my twins, Charlie, to keep him from staying awake all night coloring again as Brian tried to convince me once more. I was trying to make him sweat, but I knew he would have something that would ultimately sell me to going.

"C'mon, Perry, we need a girl like you," he pleaded with me. "You're smart, funny, intelligent-"

"Keep sounding like my ex and I might go to Brazil to kill you. Okay, so why am I needed? You kind of just gave me small talk before saying 'Hey, I need you to come to Brazil' and expected me to just come." I picked up my sleeping girl and placed her on the couch, kissing her forehead. "I mean, I can't just go if it's dangerous. I have two kids, Brian."

"I know, Perry, I know. We need you for a final heist. You still have a record, right?" I didn't say anything. "The grand prize is a huge, Perry. And I know that you need it." I looked at Charlie, who was trying so hard not to go down for his nap, playing with an unsharpened pencil. "Perry, think about the kids. You have to do this. Mia can watch them or we can get Vince's wife to watch them."

I sighed, looking between Julianna, still sleeping, and Charlie, yawning widely before making a decision. "Fine, Brian. But this is for the kids. Once this is over, I'm done with the criminal life. I'm done racing, doing jobs, and you only call when you're having a kid or something has happened. When do I need to be in Brazil?"

"Tomorrow. Pack your bags, Per."

* * *

I walked into the place Brian told me to meet him and felt a tension in my shoulders sag as I saw him a bit away. "Ah, here she is now. Perry, come on up here!" He smiled broadly at me and I walked up, pulling my shades to rest on my head, pulling my bangs back in the process. "This is Perizada O'Conner, better known as my little sister Perry. By the way, any of you touch her, and I might just kill you. She might first." He turned back to me. "Is that good? When everyone gets here, I want it clear that you're off limits."

"Haven't you heard from Charlie recently? Even Uncle Brian has to stand in line with Uncle Dom. Hear that, Toretto?" I called back to the buff man in order to ignore Brian and his protectiveness. "By the way, where in the hell is my hug? Ain't seen ya for damn near seven years and I don't get a 'hi' after all that we went through together? That's cold, man."

"I didn't even know you were coming," he chuckled. "Welcome back, Perry. It's been too long, hasn't it? Haven't seen you since LA at Jess's service. How are my kids?"

"Julianna is definitely not ADD. Charlie has the attention span of about half a second. And I'm just fine." I smiled at him falsely, still deeply saddened by Jesse. "Kids are wondering about their father though. I was hoping that you, me, Vince, Leon, and Mia could get together so they could know the kind of people their father used to hang out with. Then I saw ya asses on the news. By the way." I slugged my brother in the face. "I suddenly feel slightly better."

"Okay," he said, rubbing his jaw tenderly. "I deserved that. I think I really did deserve that one." He moved his jaw as Mia came in and jumped into my arms. "Now, you're not allowed to steal my girlfriend slash wife slash mother of my child." I looked at Mia for confirmation before squealing like a two year old. "Jesus, I'm regretting inviting you."

"Oh, puh-lease. You'd be nothing without me. I've always been your distraction, bro. That's why I spent those two years in juvie with you." I flipped my hair. "Got any guns? Security wouldn't let me through with mine. Fucking cops..."

"Yeah, I was once a fucking cop, so watch your mouth, sis. Yeah, Gisele should be messing around with them. Ask her for something as most of it is probably hers... All of it is actually." Dom and Brian shared a look before shrugging. I face palmed before leaving them, Mia jumping on my back for a piggy back ride. "What? I thought you loved me Mia!"

"I do! I love your sister more!" Mia called back as we both laughed. I let her down as we neared another woman who had her gun pointed at... "Holy shit! Roman!" I ran and jumped in his arms, making him fall back on his ass. "Roman!"

"Perizada O'Conner?! Didn't expect to see you here, baby girl!" He rocked us back and forth before we both got up as two other people, obviously a couple, spoke to each other in Spanish walked in. I was clueless as to what they were saying. As Roman got into a fight with them, I opted to go back to the new woman on the obviously new team.

"Got a gun I can carry? Airport security caught me with mine and wouldn't let me keep the bitches." She looked at me with slight interest. "Don't make fun of my girls. I had Iris and Isis with me too. My youngest babies..." I faked a tear. "So, got anything for me. I promise I'll give 'em back safe and sound."

She plucked up too glocks and handed them to me. "Keep them. They can be your new Isis and Iris. Take care of them for me? I don't give my guns away easily unless I think the person will take care of them. Don't prove me wrong."

A Korean stood next to us as Rome continued his argument with the male and female. "I thought cockfights were illegal in Brazil."

"I promise, Roman doesn't care. If being black was illegal in the US, he'd still be there in white paint," I chuckled. " I would know." I grabbed an eraser out of my pocket and threw it at him. "Yo! Shut up about ugly. You're all ugly compared to my lovely Mia. Right, baby?" I spun Mia around in a full circle. I wrapped her in my arms and everyone but Roman gave us a weird look, even the new guy who arrived in time for my comment. "Jeez, people, no need to stare. She's my brother's girl. I only stole his high school boyfriend."

"Whoa! What're you talkin' about, Perry? Second thought, I don't even want to hand you or them the ammunition. Yo, check this out." Brian was shaking the hands of the newly arrival and Rome as he introduced them. "This is Tej, best circuit man on the east coast. And this is my boy, Roman Pearce. We go way back, even pulled that job in Miami." I inclined my head politely at Tej.

"Now, what was this about a high school boyfriend?" Mia asked me, turning back to that subject. I grinned as Brian and Roman paled.

"Let's just say that Brian and Roman experimented. A lot. I don't know who was bottom though." I laughed as everyone backed away from my brother and his best friend. "Yo, yo, I was joking. I went after his girlfriend's other boyfriend. I call it Brian's boyfriend because his girlfriend's other boyfriend is a lot to say and Brian was shoving his tongue down the slut's throat when she had a boy down her throat a few minutes before... Just not his tongue."

Mia laughed at me. "There's my girl. I missed youz so much!" My best friend wrapped her arms around me and I pushed her back, feigning sneaking around.

"Shh, Brian can't know about us, baby. What happened in LA has to stay a secret... Brian would die if he knew about our affair while he was there and our nights of passion- Haha!" Brian went to grab for me and I slipped away. Dom watched me with a smile while shaking his head. I slid over the table, using it as a barrier between us. "Run, Mia! Run before he catches you! I shall protect you, my darling!" I reached my hand out to her as bait for Brian. He took it, reaching out for my arm. I grabbed him jerking him halfway across the table before jogging away, hiding behind Han and Gisele.

Mia was laughing so hard that she looked like she would die. So she didn't notice that Brian was behind her until it was too late. He captured her and I yelled, "Nooooo!" Dom laid a hand on my shoulder, chuckling as I suddenly became rather serious. Or about as serious as I got most of the time. "Alright, alright. I'm done being entertainment for the next few hours. You know how to make me stop being dumb."

"So, what's all this about, Dom?" Han asked.

"Yeah, man. Why did you drag us halfway across the world?" Tej added.

"Because we got a job," Dom said with a grin, patting my shoulder and walking away for us to follow.

* * *

He nodded before we all gathered around a map with ten areas circled. "Alright, so our target's name is Hernan Reyes. He runs the drug scene down here and hasn't been busted because he doesn't leave a paper trail," Brian said as he stood next to Dom, leaning slightly over the map. "No paper trail means no banks. No banks means-"

"Wait, Hernan Reyes?" I asked for confirmation. "Damn, Bri, you're living dangerous. No shit on the huge ass check."Everyone stared at me. "Sorry, continue on."

Brian gave me a weird look but continued on with what he was saying. "Anyway, no banks means cash houses. Ten of them, to be precise. All of them spread throughout the city."

"And we're hitting them all," Dom said in his usual way that made me look up to him so much.

Tej looked at Dom with doubt. "All of them?" I shook my head. Dom nodded and confirmed it, saying "all of them" once more. Roman opened his mouth next.

"This sounds crazy. You bring us to a whole 'nother country so we can rob the dude who runs it? Sounds personal to me," he said, his eyes splitting to me. "Is that what this is? I thought it was business, and I know personal ain't good for business. I got love for y'all and everything, but I can't do this, homie." Roman began walking away and I was the one to respond.

"I think personal is perfectly fine as long as it's one hundred million dollars. Hell, I say that it is perfect for business." Rome turns back around jaw dropping.

"Say what? A hundred... See, sometimes I be over thinking, man, and you know we just met, and..." I chuckled and shook my head again. Roman rejoined us and Dom went to explain further.

"What we take, we split it even."

"Shit... That's a little over eleven million apiece." Tej figured out before I could. "I am so down for this, man."

"Eleven million? Sounds like a lot of vaginal activity to me."

"Yo, don't wanna hear it, bro." I held my hands up. "I haven't gotten laid in a looong time."

"How long?" Brian asked with an undertone.

"Since the kids." He nodded in understanding and approval. "I haven't even gone a date since they were born. Full time mom sucks... Although this counts as my vacation for the next five years."

"You're a mother?" Giselle asked, eyes wide. "You don't look like a mom. Where are your kids? At home with their father, I bet."

Brian and Dom cast wary looks her way. "He's, um..."

"The father died before he could know about them. I was trying to tell him when he did something that ultimately led to being a huge mistake that costed blood on someone's hands that costed blood on my own," I answered. "I'm still working on filling the void. Julianna and Charlie would never approve a guy that isn't their father anyway. I left them with an old friend named Vince. I don't have too much doubt that he'll take excellent care of both of them."

Mia stood beside me and wrapped my hand in hers. I shrugged her off after a moment before sitting in the back even more. "So how are we going to pull this off? To pull off ten safe houses at one time requires a shit ton of heat and more people than I think I can get for you, brother. More than I dare to try to get together to be perfectly honest. I cringe at the very thought." Brian smirked. "Oh, goody. I don't have to call in too many favors... hopefully."

"My darling sister," Brian said smoothly, wrapping an arm around me. "Do you think Dom and I would call you here without a plan?"

"Yes, I have little to no doubt you'd do that. Dom wouldn't, but you would for sure. Remember juvie?"

"Okay, I didn't have Dom back then."

"You had that asshole Ivan."

"Did you hear that's he married with two kids?"

"Holy shit, he settled down? Talk about taboo."

"So, wait," Tej said as Brian opened his mouth. "How do you have so much faith that this will even work?"

"Yeah," Roman chimed in. "Normally you're the pessimist. Or at least you were back in juvie."

I clicked my tongue and shook my head. "Ye of little faith. Darling, I am still a pessimist."

"I agree with Tej," Han said, eating another chip beside me. "Why are you so easily accepting this is possible?"

I let a smile take over my face. "There is only one person insanely brilliant enough to think of it, and only one person brilliantly insane to actually go through with it. Those two happen to be best friends."

"So you're trusting their insanity?" Gisele confirmed.

"Of course I am. Where so ya think Mia and I got it from. We had some type of role models. It just happened to be our darling big brothers."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Jeez... This is doing better than I thought it would... OO

I sat at the couch with Mia and Gisele, making small talk at first before Mia and I tried to get to know Gisele. "So, when you were twelve, you put hot sauce in your dad's sandwich because he wouldn't let you drive his car?" Mia laughed. "Jeez, that is so, I just don't even know!"

"That's tame compared to what Bri did to me. When we were ten, he decided it would be really funny to put a spider sac in my room while I was asleep. I woke up just as it hatched and ran for the door screaming bloody murder." Gisele choked on her drink in her laugh. "Yeah. He was a jackass to me. Of course, into high school years I managed to get a lot of blackmail."

"I don't even want to think about what you could make Brian do with it," Gisele said, placing her drink down.

"Knowing her? Something ridiculous but hilarious. If you think today was funny? Just wait until tomorrow when she has settled in and goes shopping. The things she does just ot upset her brother." Mia shook her head at me.

I laughed at the Toretto. "You act as though I actually pay for it! Besides, I already did. I can go get my duffel and start on what's in there. Knowing Rome, he'll get curious, then Tej, then that Pedro guy, and then Brian will come over and get all red and shit." Mia laughed and practically pushed me to my feet. "Babe, I know you've been waiting so long to see what I've gotten to wear just for you, but you don't have to push me!" I said loudly to attract attention before jogging to my car. I saw Dom shaking his head out the corner of my eye with as small a grin as a grin could get on his face.

"What, Dom? You loved my last selection... when Letty was wearin' it." I reached into the car before looking around. "Speaking of, where is Leticia Ortiz? Last time I didn't see her for a long ass time was because she was plannin' a party forbeing clean for a whole year. Last time I checked, nothing worth celebrating is anytime near today, unless you want to count when I first smoked." I set it on the couch and looked around. Brian was now standing and Dom was walking towards me.

"Brian, I thought you told her," Dom said quietly, glaring at my brother. I swapped wary looks between the two of them. "And now we have to tell her with a whole bunch of people around unless you want to take her to a hotel where she can be alone. Or go to Vince's place so she can see her kids."

"C'mon," I said with a forced laugh. "Letty was at my house a couple of months ago. She should know that Charlie and Julianna are in town, nonetheless myself." Brian and Dom stood side by side with Mia standing next to me not making eye contact. "She should be around, right? You aren't in another fight, are ya Dom? C'mon, tell me where she is."

Brian grabbed my arm, sliding down to my hand. "Perry, don't make this harder on yourself. I think that you already know what we're gong to say." My already fake smile fell. "Perry, don't look at me like that. Sis, just don't."

"Look at you like what?" I said, blinking fast and smiling. "I'm not looking at you like anything, brother. I'm fine. So where is she?"

"Sis, Letty's gone, and you already know it from the way we've been acting." He smiled sadly, and I knew he would try a joke out. "I know you like everything written out, but damn." I shook my head. "Too soon?" I pulled away from him and went to my car again, picking up my bag on the way. Mia followed me, Roman getting up soon after with Han nearby.

I shut the door and grabbed my phone. It was quiet as I put a song on, letting it hum quietly through the car. Han had taken the front seat, offering from his bag of chips while Mia rested her chin on my seat next to the headrest and Roman offered me a drink. I held a hand out to decline. "Not right now, guys, really. Can I just.. be alone?"

"Last time I left you alone," Mia whispered. "You nearly died. Got in your car and drove as fast as you could at a tree near the bridge." She sighed audibly beside my ear. "I know there was a third child too." I looked down in shame at what I had done. "I never told Brian or Dom, but Letty knew."

"I'm not suicidal anymore. Jesse is gone and I'm okay now."

"What about with Letty being gone? I'm not going to trust you alone, Perizada." I glanced in surprise at Han. "I may have met you for a brief period of time in Ecuador, but you're important to a lot of people."

"I said I'm not suicidal," I repeated. "I'm not going to kill myself." I shifted my hands, trying not to think about them, but his hand snaked out and caught my right wrist. "Let go of me!" I tried jerking away from him but his grip was iron. "Let go, Han!" He kept eye contact with me, eating his chips without breaking a sweat. Roman was glaring at him, but didn't do or say anything to him about it. I tried hitting him with my right hand before going to my left, attempting to hit him hard enough to weaken his grip. Mia caught my arm and held onto it with Rome. "Let go!"

Han said nothing as he turned my hand over and pulled down my sleeve, exposing my scars. I moved my eyes away, turning my head. Mia and Roman let my arm drop, and I let it come to rest in my lap, but Han held onto my right one. "Just because you don't kill yourself doesn't mean you won't hurt yourself. And I don't feel like trying to stop a girl from bleeding to death because she cut too deep." I didn't say anything. "Perizada?"

"Don't call me that," I whispered. "Only Jesse always referred to me as that. He said my name was pretty but didn't hold a candle to me. Then he'd compare me to engines then Letty would come in and make sure I wasn't doing anything before slipping a condom in my pocket with a wink. Even before we started dating, as though she knew we would be together... She seemed to know everything when it came to me." I reached under my feet and grabbed my jacket. "Either way, that was from before. When I couldn't get over that he had died."

"Johnny Tran's killer..." Mia whispered as though realizing for the first time. I said nothing. "You made it seem like you'd left days before he was killed and that was how you got away with it. That was four years ago when you had a job around LA and visited me. You killed him?"

"I did. He didn't have to kill Jesse, especially when he knew that Jess was going to be a father," I said, glaring at my hands. "I woke up every night shaking for months, Mia, always after dreaming of killing Johnny Tran in various ways. Burning him alive, draining him of blood, slitting his throat, poison, everything. How could I keep that around the kids? So I did it. I shot Johnny Tran and I killed him. I haven't had one since then, Mia."

"Jesus. Did Letty know?"

"Yeah. She was the one to call me as soon as she heard, and I wouldn't be surprised if Dom knew too. Letty knew as soon as she even got a whiff that Johnny Tran was dead. She didn't talk to me for weeks." I looked down at my wrists. "I found that dreamless sleep came after draining myself to exhaustion, so I did it until it stopped working and the dreams came anyway. Scars are there to remind me of how dreadfully desperate I became." I looked to the side as a finger traced the deepest scar. Han was looking down in almost pity at my wrist until I gently tugged and he let it go. "Don't tell Brian... He doesn't know."

"What?" Mia hissed.

"I never told him! He doesn't know any of it! I only told Letty."

"So this Jesse dude fathered your kids? Damn, that is one lucky guy," Roman said, trying to lighten up the mood again. I smiled weakly. "Let's get out, Perry, and just play cards or something. Hey, I'll race ya later."

I nodded and opened my car door, looking down at my phone and hiding the pocketknife I had grabbed. I slammed the door. "What the hell..." I called back my one missed call.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, I got a call from this number a while ago and missed it dealing with some... business. Any reason for calling?" I heard a breathy chuckle on the other end, as though he were drunk. "Oh, you read the hoe's number wrong again. Her cell is 36, not 63, babe."

"I called to warn you," he continued on, as though I hadn't spoken. "You are a wild card, dearie, a very wild card. And what you could potentially do is a big threat that I will make you regret." I heard a swish then swears. "So, back out now, and I won't fuck up your whole life. Don't back out, and, well, I'll fuck up your whole life!" He laughed as though it were hilarious before the line ended.

"Who was that?" Gisele asked, and I looked at the number. Private.

"Hoe in town has similar digits to me, drunks usually mix 'em up." I locked my phone and shoved it in my pocket. "Anyway, go on ahead and carry on with the night. I'm going to crash after calling Charlie and Julianna and talking to Vince. I forgot to tell him that he has to force Charlie down or he'll be up all night until he passes out." I turned toward Dom. "Yo, Dom! I'm heading out to my hotel. Got a reservation. Feel free to come over." I walked over and hugged my brother and kissed Mia on the cheek. "Be sure to sneak out tonight so I can show my new awesome selection. I'd hate to keep you waiting," I whispered loudly.

"Bye, Per," Roman said, crushing me to him. I choked and coughed before he let me go and allowed me to walk to my car. I just didn't expect that Han would already be there, finally not eating.

"Get out of my car," I said. "I don't need to be babysat all the time."

"I'm not babysitting. I'm catching a ride because I don't have one and don't trust the taxi service here. Besides," he smirked over at me. "I don't doubt that you can drive much better than those taxi drivers. And faster.


	3. Chapter 3

I drove while Han just kind of sat there, looking straight ahead and watching the road. I almost expected conversation, but I didn't wait too long before turning up the music playing. I drummed my fingers and mumbled under my breath to the song before making it to the condo I arranged. "Not too fancy, but not infested with rats," I said, reaching back and grabbing a duffel. "You've arranged for a room, right?"

"Yeah," he said before looking at a smirk. "Your room."

"I'm happy I prepared to have two kids with me then," I said, sighing heavily. "C'mon, I got the key card earlier." I went around to the side entrance, knowing it was close to the elevators. I stepped inside with Han slightly behind me. He didn't say anything as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, staring at me. I was nervous, the pocketknife feeling heavy in my pocket as I pressed the button for floor nine.

"So, Perizada," Han drawled. "Got anything you want to tell me?"

"Nope," I lied with a perfectly straight face. I mastered my poker face back when I started popping pills in high school, after juvie and before Brian became a cop. I could lie through my teeth and have barely any spikes on a lie detector test. I'd tested it before. Han didn't seem to believe me though as he moved towards me and reached into my jacket pocket, which held my phone and my knife. "What are you doing, Han?"

"What do you mean what am I doing?" Han asked. "Gisele said you got a weird look after calling someone back. She described as something between shock, disbelief, and fear. What are you hiding, Perizada?"

"Don't call me by my full name!" I turned on him, my phone flying out of my pocket and onto the ground. I was lucky it didn't crack as I reached down to pick it up, only to have Han snatch it and regret that I didn't have a password set. "Give it back, Han! I'm serious this time!" I pushed him against the wall on his front, taking his arm and twisting it back. He grunted, my phone falling again, once again managing to not crack the screen.

"Ow! Now I know you're hiding something, Perizada!" The elevator doors opened on floor eight and I looked awkwardly at two people, who looked American, blinked at us. "Oh, uh... We were just..."

"I was just getting my phone back and getting off," I said with a fake smile. I scooped it off the floor, releasing Han, and walked out. Han looked like he wanted to say something, but I gave him a look. "I will see you at the room shortly. Most likely after I cool off."

"Perizada-" He flinched as I threw an eraser at him. "What the he-" I hit the button for the doors to close as the couple got on and watched with a smirk as the doors closed and the box went up. I took out the knife and pricked my arm, just barely drawing blood. I lined up the blade and left a shallow slice on my bicep before pulled out my phone, jacket wrapped around my waist as I allowed myself to bleed slowly. I looked at my phone and deleted the unknown call from my log.

Without looking at it after hitting the delete button, I locked my phone and went towards the stairs. As I opened the door, I was met with an aggravated Han. "Yo," I said before sliding past him to get to the condo. I was careful that I went on the opposite side that I had cut, trying to hide it as best I could. He grabbed my arm, though, and I had to stop. "What?"

"Perizada-" I cut him off for the second time that night punching him in the face, making sure it would bruise. He fell back, and I walked up the stairs to get to my room.

"I said not to call me by my full name, not once, but twice. My kids hate when their teachers say my full name. Do not call me Perizada ever again. That is a one way ticket to piss me the fuck off." I turned on my heel and walked away. "By the way, what I was hiding was this." I brought up the knife. "I don't need it at the moment, so grab it on your way out or you won't be in allowed in the condo." I dropped it, knowing fully that I would let him in no matter what and that I would later regret hitting him over something so stupid.

I just had the slight hope that I would actually make it to room 917 before I went back down to apologize and help him. I made it to the door when I stopped and turned back around, going down the steps and to the spot where I left Han. He was looking down at the knife I had dropped at the foor of the stairs. I sighed under my breath and padded down softly to sit next to him. "I'm sorry."

He chuckled. "Isn't going to change what you did."

"Of course not," I said. "But it's a good way to start making up for it." I maneuvered to in front of him and pulled his face to mine. Where I hit him was already turning purple with a bit of green around the edge. "Jesus, I didn't mean to hit you that hard." I touched the swollen spot tenderly and he still flinched. I pulled back, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry. We should get ice on it."

I stood up to walk away when he grabbed my arm and looked at the red area with a thin slice still bleeding on my bicep. "Make up for it by never doing this to yourself again... I'll be your punching bag any day." He got up and stood, waiting on me. "Let's get to that room of yours then." I nodded and stood up, following him up the steps and to the condo I rented.

I opened the door to the only one within my range that wasn't infested in this hell hole. It was nice enough, but rather small now that I was seeing it in real life. There was a couch that rolled out into a bed and a door that led to a room that was roughly the same size with a smaller television set. "So, where do you wanna sleep?" I asked Han.

He shrugged. "I'll take... the couch, I guess." I noticed his bag as he set it down and watched as he took his shirt off before looking away. I walked into the small kitchen that had enough room for a stove, coffee maker, and fridge, not much else. I reached into the freezer and pulled out the ice cream I had put there earlier. "Want any?"

He looked at what kind it was and shook his head. I shrugged before grabbing a paper bowl and plastic spoon. I sat down next to him on his already made couch-bed and looked at what he was watching. "What the hell are they saying?" I asked, not hearing a word of English or Japanese. "No habla!"

Han gave me a look before chuckling and going back to the tv. "They have American movies if you want to pop one in. Most recent is that_ Letters From Juliet _chick flick."

"Oh, I wanted to see that!" I said, excitement bubbling up in me. "My girlfriends said it was super cute and everything." I looked at his face and felt embarrassment bubble up and my cheeks flush. "Unless you want to watch something else..."

"It's fine," he said, but I could tell he really didn't want to a chick flick. I sighed and got up and go pick another movie. "I said it was fine."

"Look on your face says it isn't, Han," I said, looking over at him before going back to the movies. "I don't have to watch it now anyway. Julianna said she wanted to watch it too. Charlie will end up laying down and actually sleeping during it, hopefully. How does _X-Men First Class_ sound? I haven't seen it yet."

Han held his hand out for the disc and looked at it, reading the back and making sure he really wanted to watch it and wouldn't fall asleep or anything. He shrugged and handed it back. "It's not a chick flick or a horror."

"You seem like the type to be unfazed by horror movies," I commented. His lips quirked up before he forced them back down. "So I hit the bulls-eye? Damn. I'm good, man." I put the DVD in and skipped through the ads to the menu. I was in the bed that sat in front of the television, pulling up my black hair into a ponytail.

We were about five minutes in when there was a knock at the door. I was now dressed in a tank top with pajama pants, which took a two minute pause that Han complained about. I opened the door. "Yeah?"

"Mommy!" Chalie and Jullianna practically dragged me to the ground and they jumped around me and pulled. I looked at Rosa, Vince's wife.

"Were they that much trouble? I'm so sorry, Rosa. Julianna, Charlie, it is- well, it's right around bedtime. Would you like anything to drink, Rosa? What about junior, there?" I dragged each kid on my legs inside, followed by Rosa. She blanched when she saw Han. "Oh, uh, Rosa, that is Han, a friend of mine, and I think he met Vince."

"Han?" Charlie stood up. "Is he trying to replace-"

"No, Charles. No one is going to replace your father, darling. Why don't you two go jump on him while Auntie Rosa and I talk?" Julianna shrugged before grabbing her brother's arm and dragging him to the bed that was originally mine. I knew I had already lost it when they walked through the door. "Was I supposed to pick them up? Or were they seriously that bad?"

"No, no," Rosa said, shaking her head furiously. "The kids were perfect. Vince is just drinking and I don't know how drunk he'll be after that fight with Dom. I thought I would bring them back."

"Here, let me get you some coffee so you're wide awake for the road," I said as she yawned. "He might not drink that heavily, at least I hope he doesn't. He kept me from drinking back then." I sighed and stretched my arms as I heard Charlie and Julianna laughing.

"Well, I should go." She lifted up Junior as her excuse, which was completely valid. "Thank you for the offer though." I nodded before walking back to the door with her.

"Thanks, Rosa. Mind if I bring them again tomorrow? If you're not busy, that is..." Rosa smiled and nodded her head.

"You've got great kids, Perry."

"Thanks." No one had ever complemented me on my kids' like that, so it was kind of awkward on my part. When I walked back into the strangely quiet room, I found both of my kids on the floor asleep. I looked at Han. "What the hell did you do to my kids? Well, to Charlie?"

He shrugged. "I just told them to watch the movie, and then... bam, they were asleep, like that." He snapped his fingers. I looked at Han incredulously before shrugging and going into the spare bedroom as Julianna and Charlie were spread over what was my bed. I said I had lost it.

"Where are you going?" he asked, eating popcorn that he had gotten up to pop, which was revenge for my two minutes to change.

"Kids have taken over the bed, Han," I said. "So, I'm going to go to sleep in this room. Sleep soon, 'cause they will not let you when they wake up, babe." I opened the door to the extra room when he sat up. I saw the movement from the corner of my eye. He walked into the room I was about to enter and grabbed two pillows.

Throwing them on the other side, he grabbed another blanket from his bag. "There. Now you can sleep in here watching the movie." I looked from him to the makeshift bed then back to him. I shrugged and climbed in on my side, feeling the mattress shift as he climbed in too.

I didn't know when exactly I fell asleep, but I did remember Han falling asleep before me. I felt a slight victory. And I was the full time mom.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to two kids jumping on me. I groaned in pain and because I was just tired. "Getoffmommysawake..."

"Mommy! Can we have some ice cream for breakfast?!" Charlie asked, excited. I hated mornings, and Julianna had her days. Charlie didn't give a shit. "Please, mommy!"

"No," I answered. "No ice cream in the morning. Just because you had it that one time does mean that the trick will work on me repeatedly."

"Actually it was three..."

I leaned up to look at Julianna. "Say what?" I rolled over to get away from them and get five more minutes of sleep to run into something. I opened my eyes and squinted at Han. "Shit... forgot you were here..."

"Mommy! A quarter!" Charlie called me out. I groaned and reached for my wallet. When my hand only came to the end of the couch, I groaned again.

"Put it on my tab..." I sighed and grabbed my pillow to burrow into it. "Hey, you guys don't have school today, right?" Julianna giggled and Charlie looked around for a calendar. "Joking, Charles. I'm capable of jokes every now and again, babe."

"Of course you are, mommy! Now what can we eat?"

Three hours of groaning later, I had the kids fed, Han fed, and the kids at Vince's place, and going to the "garage" as Han had taken to calling it, though it really wasn't much of a garage. I arrived at the place with Han in tow and had the urge to sneak up on my lovely Mia. I instead smacked the table before wrapping my arms around her. "Miss me, baby?"

"All night long. I couldn't get out, babe, Brian kept me caged and bound."

"Damn him. Well, two sexy minds do think alike," I said, laughing as Brian lunged at me. "What, Bri? Want in on my imaginations? I got a whole book of 'em." I danced around the place as Brian kept going for me until two hands held me in place. "The hell? Han! I thought you were on my side!" He smirked down at me, Gisele laughing the whole time as I fought Han and my brother came closer.

When Han let me go, Brian tackled me to the floor, tickling my sides. I pushed at him and tried to escape his grasp, but I knew when my brother was intent on making me pee my pants or making me suffer lack of air. This happened to be one of those times. "No! Mia, help me!"

"I'll tell them about that thing we aren't supposed to talk about!" I threatened my brother. "I will!"

"What thing? We have a lot of things..."

"I'm still thinking of which one." He stopped for a moment and one entered my head. "Gerwell Street."

"You wouldn't!"

"Hell yeah I would." He got up, dusting himself off, as I received help from Gisele. "I love high school memories..." I jumped on my brother's back and wrapped my arms around his neck to keep from falling, which I was anyway, so it was more like I was choking him. He fell all the way down before we were wrestling on the floor.

"Ha!" he yelled in victory before I flipped him over.

"HA, ya monkey!"

"Monkey?!" We flipped over again. "What about you, ya hippo!"

"Yo! Yo! That's too far, man." I flipped him over. "But... At least I don't have three humps." I hit his chest then barely missed where the sun don't shine.

"That is too far." He glared at me then punched my boob. I fell on my side over dramatically.

"At least I missed!" I shouted before we both laughed. "Seriously, that hurt, bro."

"Seriously, you took at a shot at my nuts. I owed ya." Brian stood up, dragging me with him. I glared and punched his side before moving away to stand beside Dom. "How do you know this Reyes anyway? I never got around to asking."

"Lot of people want me dead, Brian," I answered evasively. Han seemed to be staring at me though, reading through it rather easily. Entirely too easy for my liking.

"That doesn't surprise me. But it didn't answer my question either." I knew Brian would catch me. He knew how I worked, even after these years. "How'd you know him?"

"Let's just say that this isn't my first time in Rio." Brian gave me a look and I sighed. "In the early days of my running, I, uhm, kind of picked up a job for Reyes. I worked in a cash house, paid in money and coke. Of course, he didn't know about the last part of that. Ran away before he could get the money for the drugs out of me."

"When did you do drugs?"

"About midway through Freshman year and into Sophomore. I think I did weed Freshman and coke Sophomore," I answered truthfully. "Honestly, it's amazing I look as good as I do now. Amazing my kids are still alive. Nearly drank myself to death when I ran out of cash. But I've been clean for... when did Jess and I get together? A year before that. So around ten years... Damn."

"Okay, you and I are going to have a talk about that because you busted me for drinking that summer," Brian clarified. "Before that though.. We start with the plan. Is everyone sure that they wanna do this?"

I looked at Mia, then Dom, Roman, Gisele, Han, and ended at Brian. "I'm still in. Eleven million is too good for me to pass up with how tight it is back home." I grabbed my keys from my pocket. "Yo! Need some directions if I'm driving. Which I am."

"Ha! You're funny!" Roman said, coming to stand next to me. "I'm driving, honey." He reached for my keys and I held on with a tight grip.

"You'll kill me first before I let you drive this girl," I said, getting in my car. "Who's with me? I hate wasting gas when we're going to the same place. A spot's open for you, Mia!" I looked back with a grin as Mia bounced before going toward my passenger door. "Ha! She still loves me more than you, Brian!" I leaned back as Rome got in the back and Mia sat in shotgun.

"He is so torn between being livid and being happy," Mia laughed, resting her head on the car door. "It's hilarious watching him."

"I've been watching him my whole life... not in that stalkerish way... maybe..." I laughed when Mia started and Roman chuckled. "Of course, Roman would know all about stalking Brian."

"I wasn't stalking Brian! I was stalking my girlfriend.. which was his girlfriend at the time also..." Mia looked back as she connected the dots. Gisele chose this moment to get in my car. "Oh shit."

"What did I miss?" Gisele asked, looking at all of us. "By the way, Han wants to come, but I told him no because it is the perfect time to torture Brian with bits of information. I don't know why he trusts you in a car with anyone."

"You missed Rome being caught as Brian's boyfriend," I answered, choosing to ignore the rest of it. "I have no idea either. I mean, you would think after just twenty four hours, right?" Everyone in the car nodded. "Of course, I also have a lot on Rome. Amazing what the bastard did when drunk. I have video evidence to prove it!"

"Aw, shit," Roman said, shaking his head and trying to play cool. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" I gave him a look. "Shit yeah you would." I looked back at the road with a shit eating grin.

"So, I only have time for one story," I said, watching as Dom and Brian led the way to the cash house we hitting up. "So, which would you two rather? Leprechaun or reindeer?"

Mia laughed. "Definitely the leprechaun story."

"Alright, so we were sixteen, pre runaway, and at a party that Roman back there got us invited to. It was the kind of party where everybody got smashed. So, I have a few drinks right?" I looked back. "Here's your favorite part, Rome. Around three in the morning, Roman was dancing on the roof in all green. Green underwear, wig, shirt, pants, socks, and all. I think we even managed to paint his nails and do his make up. So, Brian, who was so damn smashed... He went up there and asked, 'who invited the leprechaun' to all of us. Then he got on his knees, back then it was eye level with Rome's dick, and poked him."

"There?" Mia asked as Gisele laughed at it in her elegant way. "Like...?"

"Yeah. Then they had another beer where Brian talked to junior and then they passed out, Rome in all green and Brian in his underwear." I parked behind Brian's ride. "And the adventure comes to an end. I'll show you pictures I took when I was slightly tipsy from that night later."

"Slightly tipsy?" Roman laughed. "I heard about what you did anyway."

"Yet it can never be proved. Mainly because I can't remember doing anything as awesome as I was said to do that night." I pulled the mask on. "Jesus. Talk about hot under here... Don't be surprised if I'm swearing, Rome."

"Sweating you mean?"

"Both." I got out the car, Mia and Gisele both already waiting on me. "Dare me to make a comment about it?" I wiggled my shoulders and received a yes from the both of them. "That will be hilarious. I shall do whatever my darling asks of me." Mia and I both laughed before lining up against the wall where we couldn't be seen. "Wait... you were supposed to stay in the car!" I whispered to Mia.

"No one needs to know that though," she winked and I knew Brian would hate me later for it. Hell, I'd hate me later for it. I followed in, taking out four or five guys with my fist before Han stepped in on one behind me. I turned as he got one with the butt of his gun, and rammed my elbow back in time to bruise someone's jaw pretty bad. I knew because my elbow was on fire.

"Round 'em up!" Dom yelled, and I grabbed one, placing my gun between two while Han copied me. We weren't there for more than a minute when one of them decided to speak up, obviously in charge of this particular cash house.

"You're good as dead, stealing from Hernan Reyes!" I smiled, exchanging glances with Mia and Brian. "Might as well not even hide behind those silly masks."

Before I could tell what Dom was doing next, he ripped the black cloth off his head. "Who's hiding? 'Cause I'm not." I laughed, pulling mine off without reluctance while everyone else seemed to just follow the lead, expecting something to jump out at them. "How'd you phrase it? 'Good as dead, stealing from Hernan Reyes' I think it was?" Dom grabbed a gas can and emptied it on the money. "Well, that's good. 'Cause I ain't stealin' it." He pulled out a lighter and lit the huge pile of cash on flames.

It was painful to watch, but I stored a thousand under my belt. That helped a lot. "You tell Reyes who did this, kind sir," I said, dropping down to eye level with him. "The fugitives... and that bitch who stole his damn drugs while working under him." His eyes widened. "Bet cha have orders to shoot me down should I ever cross that threshold. Too bad, right? I don't expect to see you again." I grabbed Mia by her elbow and began leading her out, going straight towards my car.

I had Mia sitting inside, looking through pictures of blackmail, the kids, and some of life back in LA, as I waited on Dom and Brian. "So, what do we do next?" I asked as he packed the guns in the charger.

"We wait," Dom said. "You can either hang with someone out here or take Mia back to the warehouse."

"So we now we call it a warehouse? I insisted on it all night last night," I said with a grin. "I'll see ya Dom. Try not to get caught." I gave him a quick hug and jumped in my car. "We are going to the warehouse. I say that we should discuss baby names and cliche movies and all that jazz, don't you?"

"Well, I certainly don't see why we shouldn't. Although I have been thinking about-" She stopped as someone got in my backseat. "Han?"

"Han? What do you want?" I asked, slightly irate. Mia had a say in my children's names, so I want one in hers. I almost named Julianna Mia for her. Then again, Mia is her first middle name. "We were having a very girly conversation."

"Mia is going to the warehouse, but Brian isn't trusting her alone with you anymore. Gisele admitted what you told," Han said, eating chips again. I sighed heavily before taking my sweet time to the warehouse, making small talk with Mia before realizing anything we said, Han would definitely report on,so Ithen became the speed demon I was born to be.

I had us in position to watch a house in five minutes, with plenty of time to spare, so Han climbed into the front seat, offering from his bag. "No thanks." I leaned against the window. "Why do you always end up in my car? Gisele told me you tried to catch a ride this morning too. I know I'm beautiful, but damn." I laughed at my joke as Han smiled, seemingly impossible to get an actual laugh from.

"I like your car and Brian won't let me drive his. I hope to get you a little drunk," he said, looking over at me. "You both have a thing for skylines, huh?"

"I do love the sunset," I said, using the double meaning. "But if you mean my car, then yeah. It isn't bad for the most part, so it works out fine for me. I tuned it out anyway." I sighed, keeping watch on the cash house and looking at the time. "They should hurry up... By the way, good luck getting me drunk, babe." I smiled at him.

He looked at me before we fell into a comfortable silence. I was actually dozing off when he tapped my shoulder, speaking into the communicators we set up. I pulled my car from park and followed the van all the way to...

"Son of a bitch." I leaned over, hands on my knees, feeling tears threaten me. "Son of a bitch. Son of a bitch. Son of a bitch!" I kicked at a rock. I just spent so much money to get to fucking Rio for a grand prize of hundred million, only for it to end at the police station.

"This job just got a whole lot harder," Tej commented blandly. "We can't do this."

"Can't? You mean shouldn't," Han corrected as though talking about taking a television or doing something to end up on World's Dumbest.

"Oh hell naw," Rome yelled. "This just went from Mission Impossible to Mission In-freaking-sanity! I can't do this, man."I thought about following Roman, but I knew Dom would have my back, so I stayed.

"Dom, what're we gonna do?" I needed him then like I always had. Back when I was pregnant and afraid that Jesse would reject the kids, when I lived on the streets, waiting for my next dose and begging for money on the side of the street, and now when I was so dried up that I needed this money like I had once needed my next dose.

Dom said nothing, pulling me in a hug and rubbing my back. "We stick with the plan, Perry. I'm not going to leave you alone without dying for that money or getting it and splitting it with you." I nodded, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I wonder if we'd be standing here right now if Jess were here."

"I doubt it," I said with a small smile. "Jess would have a job at a shop that had everything to do with cars, we would have a nice enough house and Charlie and Julianna would know their father..." I felt a tear slide down my face. "Damn, if I didn't know better, I'd say I was dealing with hormones. I'll be in my car..." I moved away from the group, shrugging past my brother and going straight into my car.

I wasn't entirely sure how long I sat there, but I know it was a while, because only Han and Gisele were still there. I rubbed away under my eyes as they got in. "We should head back before we get a million questions," Han said. I nodded and put my car in drive. "If you want to go see Vince and the kids first, we can stay in the car."

I thought hard for a moment before shaking my head. "No. Julianna doesn't need to know and she will get that I'm upset. Charlie won't shut up once he sees me, and that'll drive Vince crazy. No, we'll go back to the warehouse.


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed as I sat in the warehouse, looking at the beer in my hands. I hadn't lifted the bottle to my lips yet, though the idea of it was tempting. "Sis," Brian said gently, nudging me. "You're starting to make everyone depressed."

"I can't help it, bro," I said, looking down. "I mean, I'm tight as hell on money right now, and actually dove into the savings. It's frustrating." I felt like hitting something again but decided against it with my better judgement. "What if we can't get in, Brian? What about my kids?"

Brian didn't seem to have anything else to say. "I think that you need a night's sleep. A damn good one at that." He took the beer from my hands. "Tomorrow comes the hard work, so be ready for any crazy shit we decide, alright?" I nodded, wanting to take the bottle back from him. He stopped me. "Hey, I'm serious. And don't take this as a sign of lack of trust, but... I'm sending Han and Gisele with you. If they have to call me because you won't listen, then I'm up for driving in the middle of the night-"

"We have a problem!" Mia called from her computer deal. "The whole team just got burned."

"What?" I asked, joining with her and my brother. "How the hell... Damn it! That motherfucker again? I figured... Why am I burned, exactly?" I asked Mia, glaring at the screen.

"Uh... Just for being our accomplice, why?"

"Hobbs and I go back... As in we worked together unwillingly, back. A few years ago, actually. He wouldn't recognize me though," I said with a sigh of relief. "Not that I'm happy I'm wanted, but believe me, he could get me for more." I stumbled, getting my keys out of my pocket before calling, "We're going to have a real pain in our ass, guys. I'll be taking my leave."

"He's the guy the cops call when they want someone found..." Brian sighed. "It'll be hard, but not impossible."

"True dat, bro," I said, getting in. "Night, bitches. And Rome." I laughed as Roman gave me a gesture. "I hope that isn't an offer, man, 'cause I ain't free and your broke ass can't afford my lowest price." I closed the door and started up the car, Gisele getting in next to me and Han sitting in the back. "I swear it's always you two who end up in my car. Almost like a couple of stalkers."

Gisele laughed. "As if I have nothing better to do with my time. I can't promise the same for Han..." I laughed as Han shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Do I get to meet the little ones?"

"I don't know. I was thinking that maybe I should go pick them up," I said, knowing full well that that was where I was going. I turned to make a beeline for Vince's house. "Julianna should be hungry by now, and Charlie will be all over the damn place. By the way, no cussing around my kids, I haven't heard you swear, but they will make you pay for saying any bad words. I have a tab that Julianna keeps up with."

Gisele smiled, finding it slightly amusing. I said nothing, choosing to pay attention to the road now that we had Hobbs after us. "I think that you should send your kids back," Gisele finally said. "To the States, I mean."

"I know. I'm going to send them off tomorrow morning, first flight. Julianna can do fine on a plane, it's Charlie I'm worried about. Thankfully she's responsible and calm as hell," I said, parking so I can have a clear shot to Vince's place. "I'm going to say hello to Vince, Rosa, and Nico. Gisele, can you make sure that bastard doesn't come around?"

She nodded, and Han asked, "How did you two end up working together?"

"We had a common enemy," I said vaguely, getting out. I walked up the steps, ignoring the guys closing in with weapons and walking past like a dumb blonde, but only I would do it. So they knew who I was. About thirty minutes later, I was going back out to the car with both kids, one on my back and one yawning. "How did Charlie go to sleep before you?"

"I dunno," Julianna answered, rubbing her eyes. I chuckled. "Mommy, when can I go to sleep?"

"Soon, honey, just give me a little bit of time, alright?" I opened the car door and place Charlie next to Han, who moved next to the window. "I'm sure you remember Mr. Han. Up in the front if Miss Gisele." I helped Julianna into the car and buckled her in. "There you go, darling." I moved out of the way to close the door before getting in the front.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"When can I meet daddy's other friends?" I looked at the wheel for a moment.

"You can meet his other friends soon. Go to sleep, Julianna."

"Mommy, will I ever get to meet Daddy?"

"No, darling, and we talked about it." I heard her sniffle in the back and reached back, unbuckling her and holding her as I drove to the condo. She was asleep by the time we got there and I sighed. "Han, can you get Charlie? I hope that he was actually asleep and didn't hear any of that."

Han didn't say anything as he got out, reaching in for my son. I brought Julianna up to the elevator before grabbing Charlie on my back and carrying them into the little room. Han had already set up the couch by the time I got back in, and Gisele was taking residence on the bed. "I guess I'm sleeping on the other half of the couch again?"

"Yep," Han said, watching television in Spanish. I grabbed a cup and reached into the fridge to pull out milk and chocolate syrup. I poured a cup and drank it down before rinsing the cup clean and putting it in the dish washer. I changed in the bathroom, pulling on a tank top with blue pajama pants. I sat in the corner for a few minutes, calling my most favorite person in the world that wasn't Mia or Dom or Brian.

"Hey, I need to ask you a favor, Sunny," I said when she answered.

"Considering how much I ow ya? What do ya need, babe?"

"Can you pick up my kids from the airport? It'll be, like, tomorrow or something..."

"Always, Perry. Want me to take them by their daddy?" I closed my eyes, memories and pain digging through me. "Perry?"

"If they want to. Julianna asked again," I admitted. "Thanks, Sunny, really." She hung up and I sat in the bathroom for a while longer before a knock sounded at the door. "I-I'm in here."

He didn't seem to care, because Han came in anyway. He took one look at me, and sat next to me. "Julianna dug up memories?"

"She didn't mean to," I said, ignoring the addict in me that wanted to blame her for my sadness. It wanted to say that nothing was my fault, and definitely not this. "She just... She gets that you have to go to school and keep up with things and that we don't have money and everything, but she doesn't understand that her dad is gone. I see her cry almost every day I come to pick her up because she sees her friends with their dads... How the hell do I explain it to her?"

Han didn't say anything, just watched me. He made me feel stupid by doing that. I stared at the ground, lips pressed in a thin line. "Thanks for listening, Han, really."


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed in pure aggravation as I sat on the bed. Gisele and Han were both asleep, but I couldn't find it in myself to sleep. Something was keeping me awake, and I couldn't remember ever having insomnia. I sighed and ran a hand through my black hair. I tried to remember the last time I got it cut, but couldn't, mainly because I was broke. Without thinking, I stood up and went into the kitchen, using my phone as a light.

I grabbed the ice cream tub and a spoon, deciding that if I wasn't going to sleep then I was going to eat ice cream until I couldn't eat anymore. I went into the bathroom, knowing I could be permitted more light if I did. I sat on the toilet seat, pulling my legs to sit under me and opening it up. I grabbed the headphones I had stashed in the bathroom and turned my music up in my ears. (Don't ask why I had headphones in the bathroom, because I don't even know why)

I sat there for a good while, eating from the thing of triple chocolate ice cream and trying hard not to feel bad for myself. It was like being miserable at a pity party that you didn't deserve. My phone went off and I glared as it said "Private" before answering it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Perizada. How are you this fine evening?"

"I was doing fine until you called. And it's actually about three in the morning where I am."

"Yes, in Rio." I wanted to demand answer when he said that, but he continued before I could say anything. "You know, you're not quite as dumb as you look."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, deciding to play nice.

"You're in Rio for a hundred million dollars while managing to settle an old debt. What'd he do again? I think it was he that smuggled in the drugs that killed your darling best friend and mother?"

"You'll shut your mother fucking mouth if you know what's best for you," I said with a quiet voice. "And never call again."

"That's just it," he said. "If I don't break you now, I'll die rather painfully. I know what you're capable of, Perizada O'Conner. Never forget that or a child will pay for that."

"Touch Brian," I said in a growl. "And you will not make it out alive. Touch my future neice or nephew, and I will annihilate you. Touch Dom, and I will make you wish you were dead. Touch my kids, and nothing, not even Heaven or Hell will save you from the pain that I will inflict on you." He laughed before the line ended and the door opened.

"Who are you talking to?" Han asked, obviously just woken up by my conversation. "Who are you threatening like that?" I said nothing, opting to get up and put the ice cream up and throw the spoon away. "Perry?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "Some creep who won't stop calling me." I tried to walk past him, but Han grabbed my arm. "What?" He didn't say anything and I glared harshly at him. I was not dealing with him and his silence bullshit. I moved and he tightened his grip. "Han, what? You're starting to actual hurt me."

I tensed as he moved a strand of hair off of my latest scar. He stared at it for a moment before looking back at me. "It's bothering you," he said. "You don't know who it is, and you probably can't track them, so it bothers you."

"Jeez, nice observation, Sherlock," I said sarcastically. "But nothing bothers me. I'm an O'Conner. I destroy anything that bothers me. That or I beat the crap out of it until it stops bothering me."

Han said nothing, grabbing a bag of chips. "So then why do you feel the need to explain yourself now?" I glared at him. "You keep glaring at me too. It isn't helping your case."

"Leave me alone." I hated him for doing that to me. It was something only Jess would do, and Brian occasionally when we were kids. He smirked though, and I was tempted to hit him again. "Would you like to leave them?"

"You cry in your sleep."

"That is none of your fucking concern," I said with a grow, stealing the bag of chips that were actually mine. "Get out or shut up." I placed it back where it went before getting on my half of the couch bed. I glared at the clock, willing it to be five o'clock as Han turned off the lights and climbed back.

"You cry for Jesse. You say it's all your fault and it was supposed to be you. You say that you deserve it. Last night I think it a bit different, because you begged Letty for forgiveness. You said that you were sorry and you regretted so many things and regretted not doing a lot more things."

"Stop," I whispered, tears threatening me. I turned over, trying to use manipulation. I had always worked on Jesse, who would see me crying and purposefully leave the subject alone. He knew I used it too, because he had his own weapon, and that was his annoying way of commenting on guys that he used to get me to do what he wanted.

Han looked at me for a few moments. "Then you cried for Jesse again. This time that you had missed him and needed him. Telling him all about Julianna and Charlie and what you had done over the last few years." I felt one spill over and Han reached over, wiping it away. "I'm sorry."

"Do you want to know one of the things he said to me the first time we were in bed?" I asked, not caring about his answer. "He made me promise, he made me swear, that if he were to die, I had to find someone better than him. When I smiled, brushing away the thought, and asked 'how can anyone be better than you' he responded that he would be dead and would have hurt me, but that better person wouldn't. Then he said that if I were to die before him, that he would marry a damn car. Maybe a few careless fucks, but no other girls."

Han stared at me for another moment. "He sounds like he was devoted to you."

"He was. I am still devoted to him until that better guy comes around. Someone I can tell my kids, 'this guy is just like your daddy, so it's like he's actually here with us' and not worry that he won't be better. That he won't be some prick who hits us around or drinks all the time."

"Julianna is a good kid," Han told me before reaching out and grabbing my hand. "And I don't think Jesse would want you to cry in your sleep for him."

"He wouldn't want me to be in Brazil either," I said, feeling something heavy slip over me. "Thank you, Han. I don't get why you would do this, but thank you anyway. It might be negative, but just.. thanks."

"Say thanks one more time and I'm going to start stealing your chips without permission," Han said with a small chuckle. I smiled, nodding my head and gripping his hand. I was slightly guilty about it, because I knew that I would never be over Jesse, but Han was starting to get further than any other guy I had met. I just hoped that this slight difference wouldn't end just yet and that he would feel the same...

* * *

"C'mon, kids!" I called, Gisele and Han groaning in their beds as I got my kids up and ate ice cream. "We have to get you guys on board before it takes off! You wanna see Aunt Sunny, right?"

"Of course!" Charlie yelled, stamping up in his clothes. I looked at him and leaned down.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes, momma."

"I'll ask one more time. Did you brush your teeth?"

"I did, momma."

"Julianna! Did Charlie brush his teeth?"

"No, momma." I looked down at Charlie, pointing to the bathroom where his sister was attempting to pull her hair up in a ponytail. I sighed as I laid back and took another bite of ice cream before putting it up. "Let's go, let's go!"

"Coming!" I went to the door, the two following after me.

"I'll be back soon! Don't touch the ice cream or else! Yes, I'm talking to you Gisele." I closed the door and walked ahead of my kids so I could make them go faster. Charlie ended up racing with Julianna to see who could keep on step with me and my slightly longer strides as they both were already making to it to my waist.

It was odd to send my kids off in a plane, which was slightly annoying how scary a thought it was for me, but I trusted that Sunny could and would take care of them like her own kids. So, as their plane took off in the air, I got back in my car and headed for the condo.

I froze as I came into the room to see Han and Gisele eating my damn ice cream. "What the hell?! That is the one thing I specifically told you not to touch!"

"I gave them permission, sis," Brian said, coming in with a towel around his waist and Mia and Dom coming out of the bedroom. I saw Tej and Roman on my couch while the Hispanic couple took up my bed with their own activities.

"I don't remember giving you permission to give out my fucking ice cream or come into my condo." Han took another bite. "Stop. Eating. My. Ice cream." He rose a brow at me before scooping up another spoonful and putting it in his mouth. I moved rather quickly as I am damn protective of my ice cream and pressed hard on the bruise I had left from the other night that was now disappearing, and taking the spoon and ice cream out of his grasp. I threw the spoon at Brian.

"Hey!"

"That's my damn ice cream that you let him and Gisele eat after my instructions for them to not eat it! Now, if it's the preg-" Mia put a hand over my mouth and shook her head before letting go. "If it's Mia, then I don't give a flying rat's ass!"

"What about me?" Roman asked with a huge smile. "Would you mind if I did?"

"I'd kill Brian if he considered it to be honest," I commented blandly before putting the ice cream back in the freezer. "Now, the second matter. When did this place become like the warehouse?"

"Since you sent the kids home without us meeting them," Dom said and I knew I had suddenly made a huge mistake. "I would like to meet the offspring of Jesse and Perizada."

"Did you just say offspring?" I asked rather dumbly. Everyone laughed a little and then went back to looking at me. I sighed. "Fine, what do we do next?"

"This is where you, my darling sister, come into play," Brian said, coming up behind me, now and magically fully dressed."Are you ready, my dearest?"

"Hand me my job, Brian. Just make sure I don't hate you for something, alright?" I grabbed the milk and chocolate syrup out the fridge. "Anyone who wants it can get it them damn selves."

"Oh, you're gonna hate me. You have to do it with Han."

"Fuck Han, just give me Mia and I'll live," I said, before looking outside. "What am I doing again?"

"Uhhh," Brian rubbed the back of his neck. "You and Han are going to get Reyes's hand prints." I let my mouth drop. "C'mon. You have magic in your fingertips and you know it. Besides, I didn't even recognize you when I saw you back in La, and it's been even longer since he saw you."

"I got magic, brother, but I don't have a death wish," I said. "Brian, he will kill me if I tell him who I am, you get that right? Hell, if he gets the notion of it he'll kill me. Then he'll go after my kids as soon as he realizes that they're still alive. When he notices that we have the same last name, he'll go after you, Dom, Mia, and everyone else in this fucking room." I let that sink into Brian. "But I'll do it."

"Do you really think he'll recognize you?"

"Ha! Hell no. He'll think about it for a second, but he won't notice." I walked over to my bag. "Of course, I'm going to feel very violated after this. So don't touch my damn ice cream."

"If Mia wants it?"

"Only she can have it. Roman, don't go near my pantry or I will cut off your manhood, got it? Gisele, make sure nobody touches my damn popcorn. Mia, keep an eye on my bags, alright? I'm out for a fucking ball with Hernan Reyes."


	7. Chapter 7

Han and I sat at the beach with a bowl between us. We were studying Hernan Reyes and trying to see how exactly to get this done. I had a Plan B ready because I knew how much he loved his women, especially when they were pretty girls. "I count six bodyguards," Han said, and I smiled. He threw a peanut in his mouth.

"Seven. You really think the guy with the fanny pack is a tourist?" I asked, taking my own peanut. "Jesus, I'm starving... I should buy a steak and cook it tonight." Han gave me an amused look. "Irrelevant. I should buy me one, Brian one, Dom one, and Mia one. I might buy two for me..."

"What about mine?"

"Hoe, I don't buy steak for freeloaders." I watched as he popped another peanut. "Especially for guys who could afford to smoke two packs a day. Unfiltered probably." I grabbed the drink I'd bought for myself and sipped, trying to seem light about it. I had noticed, but I didn't mean to use it as anything. I wasn't entirely sure if it counted though. "Sorry if that sounded rude."

"Nah." He shook if off, but I saw him shake his fingers. "Well, I guess we have to do more recon and get it another day."

"Han, you really should think. Brian gave me this job for one damn good reason," I said, getting up and shedding the cover that hid my bikini. "I'm a great actress." I gave him a sly wink before turning and walking away. I was nervous and felt slightly exposed, but I'm sure I did a good job of covering it up with confidence. Allow me to say that the next hour made me feel violated and want to take about thirty showers at the same time.

Instead of my great amount of showers, I allowed Han to drive, as we were in his car for once. As we came to the ware house, I was in the back changing out of the bottoms with my over sized shirt on and pulling on a pair of blue jeans. When I succeeded and made sure Han hadn't been paying attention to anything, we both got out and grouped with Roman and Tej.

"I always thought of you as a thong kind of guy," Roman said as we came up to him. I gave him a look and he chuckled, blowing a kiss.

"We got the prints, honey," I said, shining a light over the purple bottoms.

"So did he smack that ass or grab and hold it?" I glared at him, trying and failing to hold back an embarrassed flush and laughter. "Still doesn't answer the question."

"You got it?" Brian asked, wrapping his arms around my shoulders like we always used to do.

"Mhm. Had to suffer a great amount of pain to get it, but I got it. You owe me, bro," I said, leaning back into him before catching sight of Mia. "So, how was our darlings?"

"Good," Brian answered. "Julianna called while you were gone. We had a whole conversation before her aunt or whatever had to take a call."

"Sunny is a very dangerous woman with a busy schedule," I said. "That isn't entirely unusual. Just be happy Julianna actually spoke. She's been real anxious to meet Uncle Dom and Uncle Brian. She somehow forgets about Aunt Mia, though Charlie makes up for that."

"Yeah, well she met Uncle Rome too," Roman said, feeling quite proud of himself.

"Don't worry," I said with a grin, "when she meets you, she'll make jokes about that forehead too. And that mouth."

"Perry!" Dom called.

"Here!"

"Get in ya car. Treat her real nice so we can see how these cameras work against her," he said. I sighed and grabbed my keys, getting in my car. "Start over there." I nodded.

All in all, only camera three got me. "Damn."

"Dom, ten seconds is too close a window. The only way we can get past those cameras is with invisible cars," Han said, standing next to my car as I got out.

I saw Dom grin as he got an idea. "And I know where to find 'em. Perizada, O'Conner, Pearce, and Han. You come with me." I gave him a weird look but followed anyway. I noticed that Han and I had spent a lot of time at the beach, but not near enough for it to be almost dark in my opinion. Then again, different country, different times.

"I like your idea of invisible cars, Dom," I said as we came upon the police yard. I smirked at him before following him over the fence. I whooped as I got in a cop car, hot wiring the bitch to start her up before realizing the keys were in the glove box. I felt like an idiot before driving off after the boys. We all ended up at a red light and I knew right away what would follow it.

"Wanna race? Bet I'll win this next mile to the next red light," I challenged as Roman came beside us and Brian made a comment. "Thousand dollars."

"Because you and Roman can get up a thousand bucks with your broke asses," Brian laughed.

"If we get this next job, we will." I laughed slightly at Han. "If we don't, we'll be dead anyway. How about we make it a million?"

"#YOLO, right?" Dom joked.

"You are so late, Dom," I laughed at him before my attention was drawn to the light. "I guess being a criminal does that, right?"

"You're a criminal too, now." I smirked at Dom's comment. Then the light turned green.


	8. Chapter 8

I smiled as we got back to the warehouse, giving Brian a hard time. Everyone except for him knew that Dom had given him that race. Rome and Han kept giving him a hard time, and I immediately accepted a beer from Gisele and sat on the couch with her and Mia. I twirled the bottle around, taking occasional sips and not participating much in the conversation.

Something was going to happen. It was a pit deep down in my stomach that just kept yelling at me. I couldn't understand though, so it felt completely useles for it to do so. I jumped when my phone went off.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, girlie."

"Sunny girl. What's up?" My stomach went cold with dread. "Did something happen to the kids?"

"They're fine. I was just calling you to say that."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I hung up and set my phone on the table. "She's lying." I could tell when she was lying and when she was being truthful. "Something happened and she doesn't want to tell me after making the call." I got up. "Shit." I answered my phone again.

"Yeah?"

"Mommy?" I could feel my heartbeat and hear it as Charlie whimpered that one word. I grabbed Brian and Dom, gesturing to Mia. "Mommy, are you there?"

"Of course. So is Uncle Dom, Uncle Brian, and Aunt Mia. What is it?"

"Mommy, she shot Julianna."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Aunt Sunny went to the bathroom and then..."

"Shit. Stay where you are, stay with Aunt Sunny. I'll be there as soon as this job is over. I love you."

"I love you, Mommy..." The line went dead. I set the phone down on the table. Brian put a hand on my shoulder.

"I should go. I have to go." Dom puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You should go. But you can't. How are you going to pay for the bill without this money?"

"I'm not."

"And add more to your debt and record? Get yourself in jail?" Dom raises a brow and I flinch. "Exactly. Focus on this last job and I'll get you to your kids." I nodded, before going to sit down with Mia and Gisele again. I grabbed the bottle and continued twirling with occasional sips.

* * *

Back in the room, when I ate ice cream on the bed, Han knew something was up. I could tell he and Gisele were trying to keep it in. It was a hard silence, where I just ate and ate while Han and Gisele watched television. I sighed then and kept up the silence for a minute longer. "I'm going to sleep."

"No you're not. What's wrong?" Han asked, catching me by my wrist. I shrugged, trying to play it off but knowing that I would ultimately tell him. "C'mon, Perry. Give me more than a shrug."

"Julianna has been shot. And Charlie is in America without me, and I can only hope and pray that we get through this job so that I can get him back and set my family to something one more time before disappearing." I ran a hand through my hair. "I need them so much right now..."

"Jesse?"

"And Letty," I answered before laying down again. I looked over and noticed that Gisele had fallen asleep. I looked again at Han. "I need both of them. Jesse should be right fucking here, Han. Right next to me. Letty should be over there in the corner, cleaning her gun and waiting for me or Dom to find the bitch who hurt her. That is how it has always been since I joined this family."

Han pulled me close, and I found myself almost relaxing into him. He breathed in deeply. "She wouldn't want you to think like this, and he wouldn't either."

"No, they wouldn't," I conceded. "But they sure as hell would expect it from me." Han chuckled. "God... You remind me so much of Jesse sometimes. Just how you can read me. Only Jesse would have ever guessed I ever cut myself, even once. But you knew it too. How?"

"I didn't," Han said. "I went by instinct instead." He looked down at her. "But I guess I can afford to be your shoulder to cry on."

"You guess?"

"I guess." Han leaned down and I felt my breath catch.

"Han..." I whispered. "In this life, we live fast, we love hard, and we make enemies and best friends. We work hard for respect and people work even harder for ours."

"I know," Han whispered back. "We live fast no matter what. I think that you need to feel how it is to live again." I let him close the difference and it was almost like being with Jesse again. He lit me up, and pulling me closer only heightened the flames and spread it where he touched me. He wasn't hard, but he wasn't gentle either. He was a hell of a lot cleaner than Jess for sure-

I pulled away. I was comparing him to Jesse. That isn't the right reason to kiss a guy. "I..."

"No. I could feel it. You compared me to him," Han said, brushing my hair back. I let my eyes fall. "How close am I?"

I grinned and felt my cheeks heat up. "Only difference I noticed is that you aren't as sloppy as him." Han chuckled before pulling me close again. "I think I can go this one time without comparing. Wanna try again?"

"Of course." I initiated it this time and felt the same reaction, only this time it was even more. It wasn't arousal, per se, but it was pretty damn hot. I smiled into the kiss. "I think you should go to sleep," Han whispered as he broke away. I noticed he was slightly panting and nodded. He smiled at me and we laid down, his arm wrapped around me.

"Han... You know that I'm going to leave the life after this, right?" Han looked away before nodding. "When this is over... I think you should go with Gisele."

"I can't-"

"You can." I knew it was unnecessary interruption, but it felt like a good idea. "Tomorrow, this is all over. We have a plan. A plan that can work." He looked at me and I could see something I hadn't seen in a long time. "Oh, Han..."

"It started back in Ecuador. Dom has always said that the way you drive is who you are, and I fell in love with the way you drove." Han looked at me. "And here I've gotten to know the way you are. Just you. Not you and your car, or you and Dom and Letty." His hand came up and brushed my cheek before resting there. "You are amazing."

"I'm not amazing," I said. "I'm just Perry. I mean, I just... I do feel something towards you. i can't identify what it is, but it is there. I'm sorry, but I can't. I just... I compared you to Jesse with just kissing you. What about when we... y'know."

"If it was just sex," he started, "you could say the word without feeling awkward, Perry. Like I do now." He chuckled and I couldn't help the giggle. He closed his eyes. "At least I get one night..."

"One night..." I whispered back. "Just one..." I felt some coil up inside me, something that really didn't want to leave Han. I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his chest. I closed my eyes as he shifted to wrap an arm around me. I snuggled closer, almost regretting that I was going to leave him. But it was for Julianna and Charlie.

He fell asleep quickly, and I fell soon after, but not before seeing Gisele stare at our forms in a mixture of jealousy and sadness.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm going to end this and leave a bit of mystery for the next part of this, will take place as Fast Six. Then I will proceed onto Tokyo Drift. My darling partner will edit it for me while she sets up her next fanfiction, which will be a HitsuKarin as far as i know, though she is thinking about doing Walking Dead or something else that's gamey.

I threw the bottle at the brick wall. I had the room soundproofed so I wouldn't wake up my son. We had been here in England for about a year, as Charlie was ten. I thought I had felt everything. Seen everything. Done everything... Damn, I was wrong.

It was easy to know you had been responsible to know you had killed your unborn child. In order to be okay with it, they didn't have to grow up with you as fucked up as you were. Knowing you had been the primary cause of your second dead child was a different thing entirely. I grabbed another empty bottle, throwing it too.

Mia had the baby a few months ago. He was truly beautiful, even if he was stillborn. Brian is trying for another though. Has gone all sorts of way to increase the chances.

Dom and Elena live somewhere around. Last I heard, he was alright.

Han and Gisele were traveling after our... argument.

Tej was somewhere around, doing whatever. I never kept up with him and Rome. I occasionally texted them just to make sure that they were alive.

I looked up at the light as Charlie opened the door with a tear stained face. He sat next to me, clutching onto my arm. Since his siter left, he began thinking for himself, paid attention to the little things, and did what he could to help me with my car. I still raced constantly. The cops absolutely hated me.

I sighed, rubbing my son's shoulder. "We'll be okay, son. I promise we will."

"How can you say that? Dad's gone, Julianna's gone, the baby's gone..."

"Don't think about the negatives son. That's my job, and mine only."


End file.
